


Håll Om Mig

by DemonicAngel67



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, JUST KISS ALREADY, M/M, Missing Scene, Sometimes you just gotta vent through fictional characters, just sad, klance, not really romance, sad hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicAngel67/pseuds/DemonicAngel67
Summary: Lance has some words for Keith after that suicide mission.





	Håll Om Mig

_"Dammit, Keith!"_  

Lance slammed Keith into the wall the moment he saw him. He had every intention of talking to him, so Lance immediately made his way to the door. This conversation was just for them and like hell he was going to have an audience here. Especially since they were dealing with Lotor.

"What the hell is your problem, Lance!?"

" _You're_ my problem! What the hell were you thinking? What was your plan, Keith? To  _die_ _!?_ "

"In case you missed it, it was the only way to _help_! At least unti--!!"

Keith jumped at the sound of Lance punching the wall next to him. What was  _going on_ with Lance? Keith was about to keep going until he looked at Lance's face. He'd never seen so much emotion on the boy's face before. It honestly left Keith speechless. He was used to Lance's anger and well....he was just used to Lance by now. Or so he thought. But while Lance's posture conveyed anger and aggression, the look on his face was so soft and frustrated and he was red.

"You would have died." 

It was a statement. Lance punched the wall again as he felt the tears burn his eyes. He wasn't going to cry. If he kept punching, maybe he could keep the tears away, "I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were _that_ stupid. What would have happened if you died, Keith!? Just because you're not a pilot at the moment, doesn't mean you couldn't come back if we needed you. And we _always_ need you, Keith!" His name was punctuated with another punch. Lance blinked hard, not quite seeing Keith's face through the tears forming in his eyes.

"Lance..." Keith swallowed, he didn't know how to do this. How did one talk? About feelings? It was hard enough with Shiro, but Lance was looking at him with so many emotions in his eyes and it wasn't until just then that he realized that the blue paladin had  _so many_ emotions.

"Look. You're doing just fine without me. I don't...really fit the whole team thing, anyway. Allura's doing a great job piloting Blue, Shiro is back where he should be, as the proper leader. And you're-"

"I'm not anything," Lance's voice wavered. He punched the wall again, but he didn't quite have the strength behind it, "I'm not as a good a pilot as you. I'm not a leader. Allura learned to pilot Blue much faster than I did. I'm not smart like Pidge or handy like Hunk I'm not...I'm not anything."

Lance took a shuddering breath and pulled away before the tears spilled out over onto his face. He started to walk away, he didn't want anyone to see him cry. This was too much. He was talking too much. But he didn't get very far when he felt Keith pull his arm back. Lance didn't turn around, instead bringing his free hand up to his face to hide behind.

"The team needs you a lot more than you think."

Lance scoffed at that. How could he bring himself to believe that when he knew otherwise?

"Stop. I don't need you to make me feel better. I know myself better than anyone does. You're the good pilot here. Don't forget we were both in the garrison. I saw your scores. I saw mine. I was always behind you, Keith. I couldn't catch up. Hunk and Pidge were _stuck_ with me and I'm only lucky that Hunk is such a great guy because I don't know who else would be able to actually stand me." He didn't mean to say that. He didn't mean to say anything but he just kept going, he was rambling and he didn't know how to stop. Not with the tears falling to the ground, not even with his throat closing around his emotions. His heart hurt but he just couldn't stop, "I'm a screw up and just didn't want to see it. Everyone on this team has something to contribute and I'm just _here_. I just  _complete_ the group. I'm only around to fill the hole but I can be replaced at any Wha--!!"

Keith had had enough. He pulled Lance's arm so hard and so suddenly that Lance didn't even know how he had ended up in a hug. But there he was, Keith's arms tight around him and he felt his heart squeeze just a bit more.

"You convinced me to be the leader. You encouraged Allura to believe in herself. Lance you don't know just how _important_ you are."

Those words along with the hug finally broke Lance's resolve and he found himself wrapping his arms around Keith and burying his face into his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're not dead, you jerk!"

**Author's Note:**

> Vent writing at 3am? Vent writing at 3am. Also title is from the song "Håll Om Mig" by Nanne Grönvall. Because that's what I was listening to while writing this. Translates to "Hold Me"


End file.
